Loin du froid de décembre
by taleofdreams
Summary: Aujourd'hui, Wendy Darling a finalement grandi. Elle a vingt-deux ans et va finalement se rendre sur la tombe de ses parents,après toutes ces années, seule. Elle a refusé que ses frères viennent avec elle. Mais est-elle réellement seule pour autant ?
1. Chapter 1

Loin du froid de décembre.

La jeune femme marchait vite dans la rue, presque déserte en cette période de Noël. Les talons de ses bottes en daim claire faisaient craquer la couche de neige fraîche sous ses pas. Si le dépôt blanc n'était pas assez épais pour qu'elle ait besoin de faire attention à là où elle posait ses bottes, le temps demeurait cependant suffisamment frais pour qu'une buée blanche s'échappe de ses jolies lèvres roses que tous s'accordaient à dire fascinantes, et qu'elle ressente le besoin de frotter ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer.

Wendy Darling tourna au coin de la rue, ralentissant quelque peu. Cela faisait maintenant longtemps qu'elle voulait le faire, mais à présent que le moment était venu, la belle jeune femme de vingt-deux ans ne pouvait s'empêcher de le retarder au maximum.

John et Michael lui avait proposé de l'accompagner afin de la soutenir mais Wendy avait refusé. C'était quelque chose qu'elle devait faire seule.

Elle passa à côté d'un cofee-shop et envisagea un instant de s'y arrêter pour boire un café mais elle se reprit et continua sa marche. Elle avait assez tergiversé, cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'essayer de se dérober.

Elle marcha encore cinq minutes, puis poussa la grille noire du cimetière, qui pivota sans un bruit dans le paysage enneigé.

_S'il s'était agi de l'une de ses histoires, _songea-t-elle_, la grille aurait grincé à cause de la rouille._

« _Et j'aurais dit_ « en un son aussi sinistre que l'était le cœur du triste personnage qui venait en ces lieux, lui qui pénétrait dans le domaine des morts. ».

Oui, les enfants auraient adoré cela.

Wendy s'avança parmi les allées de tombes bien alignées. Ici, elle devait marcher plus lentement car la neige n'était pas déblayée tous les jours comme les avenues où beaucoup de gens passaient chaque jour.

C'était un joli cimetière, calme malgré sa position en plein centre de la ville. Il y avait quelques arbres, qui couvraient pudiquement leur nudité d'un manteau de neige. La plupart des tombes étaient bien entretenues, propres et brillante. Tout était si calme. Wendy se demanda si c'était à cause de la neige qui absorbait les bruits ou bien si c'était toujours comme cela. Elle ne le saurait sans doute jamais.

« La deuxième allée, et puis tout droit jusqu'au fond du cimetière » lui avait dit John.

Ces indications lui en rappelaient d'autres, pas très différentes. « La deuxième à droite et puis tout droit jusqu'au matin » _Il_ lui avait fièrement indiqué. John avait-il lui aussi remarqué l'analogie ?

Il était tristement ironique que le chemin qui avait amenée Wendy à perdre sa vie de fillette londonienne soit aussi celui qui avait mené ses parents à leur tombe.

Wendy se demanda si le destin avait le sens de l'humour, pour l'accabler ainsi.

Elle arriva au fond du cimetière. Là, les tombes étaient moins bien entretenues, la plupart à demi-enfouies sous une couche de neige. Wendy se pencha et commença à la disperser d'une d'entre elle. Ce n'était pas la bonne. Celle-ci appartenait à un certain Emmanuel Stones. Wendy passa à la sépulture suivante. Délicatement, elle en ôta la neige et y lut l'épitaphe qui s'adressait à « Anna McDonald, partie trop tôt ».

La jeune femme du encore en faire trois avant d'enfin tomber* sur celle de George et Mary Darling. Ils avaient été enterré ensemble, constata presque avec détachement Wendy.

Elle se laissa tomber à genoux devant la pierre tombale et effleura du bout de ses doigts rougis par le froid l'inscription qui portait le nom de ses parents. Un sanglot lui échappa.

Puis un deuxième, sans qu'elle puisse le retenir. Bientôt, ses pleurs résonnèrent dans le cimetière vide comme elle se retrouvait enfin, après tant d'années, devant la tombe de ses parents chéris.

-Je suis tellement désolée, pleura-t-elle, empreinte de cette culpabilité qu'elle portait en elle depuis plus de deux cents ans. Maman…Papa, pardon, je ne…je ne voulais pas, je ne savais pas. Je suis désolée, je voulais rentrer, j'ai essayé, je ne voulais pas…..je ne voulais pas que vous vous fassiez du souci. Oh je suis tellement désolée, je vous demande pardon. Pardon Maman pour toutes les larmes que tu as versée, pardon Papa de ne pas avoir été là. Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon…

Elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps elle resta là, prostrée devant la tombe de ses parents qui ne l'avaient pas vue grandir et ne le feraient jamais. De ces parents à qui elle n'avait même pas pu dire adieu. Oh, ce qu'elle aurait donné pour pouvoir les embrasser, leur dire qu'elle les aimait, sentir l'odeur de sa mère une nouvelle fois ou se blottir dans l'étreinte rassurante de son père.

Toujours est-il que lorsqu'elle se releva finalement, ses yeux la brûlaient comme de l'acide à chaque clignement de paupière et son corps entier était tellement engourdi qu'elle dû s'appuyer sur la pierre tombale des Darling pour parvenir à se redresser. Elle ne sentait plus ses mains non plus, mais essuya malgré tout les larmes qui restaient accrochée à ses joues et à ses cils, tentant de se redonner une contenance, même si présentement, elle avait juste envie de se laisser mourir. Ses parents n'auraient pas aimé la voir comme cela.

Avec un petit reniflement, elle ré-enfonça le bonnet de laine bleu claire qui protégeait ses épais cheveux bouclés. Puis, avec un dernier « pardon », elle se détourna. Elle levait déjà la jambe pour s'en aller quand elle pensa fugitivement qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à amener de fleurs. Sans bien savoir pourquoi, cette pensée l'horrifia, et Wendy se sentit à nouveau envahie par l'envie de pleurer. Ses yeux brûlant s'humidifiaient déjà lorsque deux bras chauds et musclés vinrent l'entourer l'espace d'un instant et deux lèvres se posèrent sur le haut de son crâne.

Wendy poussa un cri de surprise à moitié étranglé et se retourna mais il n'y avait personne. Elle était seule.

Pourtant, alors qu'elle se détournait une nouvelle fois, persuadée d'avoir imaginé ces bras l'enlaçant, Wendy remarqua un tâche de couleur du coin de l'œil.

Elle se figea.

Sur la tombe de ses parents, délicatement déposé afin ne pas masquer les deux prénoms inscrits, se trouvait un magnifique bouquet de fleurs mauves sombres que Wendy reconnut immédiatement. Elle les connaissait bien.

Ces fleurs ne poussaient qu'à Neverland.

-WD&PP-

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, un petit OS (jusqu'à ce que je change d'avis) sans grande prétention.J'avais au départ dans l'idée de marquer beaucoup plus la présence de Peter mais au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais, les mots en ont décidé autrement :) . Et je trouve qu'en fait, c'est tant mieux comme ça. J'aime le savoir là un petit peu "caché" mais près de Wendy, son côté secret, en dehors de ce que l'on s'attendrait à ce que quelqu'un d'autre fasse. J'aime le côté délicat.

J'espère sincèrement que cela vous a intéressé (en tout cas assez pour que vous lisiez ce message, apparement) et surtout, surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, parce que même si ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle on écrit, cela fait réellement incraoyablement plaisir d'avoir un retour, de voir que votre histoire a été lue :) et sur ce, bonnes vacances de Toussaint !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ! Tout d'abord, je voudrais tous vous remercier pour l'accueil chaleureux que vous nous avez fait, à moi et à ma ptite histoire ! :) je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir de gentils message (mais ne vous gênez pas pour continuer !) , pensant que presque personne ne lisait de fic OUAT en français, je me suis trompée. Comme vous êtes plusieurs à m'avoir demandé une suite, j'ai décidé de tenter le coup. J'ai actuellement plusieurs chapitres d'avance, et j'espère bien les garder, ainsi que le fil conducteur de l'histoire. J'espère que cela vous plaira!

Je remercie encore tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me rajouter à leur favoris/à suivrre, ainsi que ceux m'ayant laissé un msg. A ceux-ci, je n'ai pas encore répondu car étant de nature assez quiche, je ne suis pas sûre de comment l'on est supposé faire ^^'

Voilà, j'arrête de blablater, bonne lecture !

-PP&WD-

La mélodie s'échappait de l'instrument comme l'eau s'écoulait d'une rivière. Libre, impérieuse, urgente.

Wendy, les yeux fermés, se laissait porter par cette mélodie. Le contact de ses doigts contre le bois tiède et doux du violon constituait son seul lien avec le monde.

Dans son esprit, La jeune femme était partie loin, bien plus loin que là où quiconque eut pu la suivre. Par-delà le doute ou la certitude, la peur ou la joie, la vie ou la mort. Elle n'était plus qu'une corde vibrante chez qui seule comptait l'impétueuse volonté de la musique de pénétrer un petit peu plus son âme, à chaque note échappée.

Après avoir vu le bouquet sombre sur la tombe de ses parents, Wendy n'avait rien pu faire sauf courir. Sans même qu'elle ne l'ait décidé, ses jambes s'étaient mouvées de leur propre chef, comme douées d'une volonté propre résolue à l'éloigner coûte que coûte de tout ce qui se rapprochait de Neverland.

Ce n'était que plusieurs minutes plus tard que Wendy s'était arrêtée, essoufflée au beau milieu d'une des rues de la ville calme. Elle s'était un instant pensée perdue, avant de regarder autour d'elle et de reconnaître le cofee-shop où elle avait pensé rentrer.

Elle était rentrée dans le petit bâtiment étonnement bas de plafond et à la décoration dans des tons tels que le rouge sombre et le brun. Le tout donnait une impression mêlée d'ancienneté et de sécurité. Mais cela n'avait pas suffi à rassurer la jeune femme.

L'endroit était quasiment vide à cette heure, aussi s'était-elle directement dirigée vers le bar en bois soigneusement ciré où un serveur blond finissait de ranger des verres. Il sourit en voyant approcher Wendy.

« Bonjour, mademoiselle. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Je voudrais commander…s'il vous plait » murmura Wendy.

C'était le mieux qu'elle pouvait actuellement faire. Non seulement sa petite course l'avait laissée avec la gorge en feu (elle avait eu la mauvaise idée d'inspirer une grande bouffée d'air par la bouche) mais la jeune femme était tellement terrifiée par les implications de ce bouquet de fleur abandonné qu'elle avait l'impression que son pharynx s'était brusquement rétréci, et sa bouche asséchée, tant que produire le moindre son intelligible relevait pour elle de l'exploit.

« Mais bien sûr » Acquiesça l'homme, toujours souriant. « Une boisson chaude, peut-être ? Par ce temps, cela vous fera du bien. »

Wendy hocha silencieusement de la tête, plus par politesse que parce qu'elle avait écouté ce que le garçon de service venait de lui dire, les yeux fixés sur un nœud dans le bois du comptoir.

Elle était tout simplement incapable de se calmer. Tout son être restait tendu à l'extrême et Wendy pouvait sentir l'adrénaline qui continuait de courir dans ses veines. Le besoin de courir était toujours là, tapis dans sa poitrine et prêt à bondir au moindre signe de menace.

Wendy avait à peine réagit lorsque le serveur avait déposé sous son nez une grande tasse de chocolat chaud, grassement recouvert de crème chantilly, dans un petit bruit de vaisselle qui s'entrechoque. La jeune femme s'était saisie de la boisson après un petit moment, et était partie s'asseoir à une des nombreuses places vides, où elle avait bu sa boisson à petite gorgée, insensible au goût chaud et sucré sur sa langue.

La seule sensation qu'elle parvenait à percevoir était celle de ces bras forts l'encerclant et de cette bouche chaude enfouie dans ses cheveux.

Au moment de payer, le serveur, son front barré d'une ride de souci, s'était inquiété de savoir si elle allait bien, s'il pouvait faire quelque chose. A cela, Wendy avait hésité entre éclater de rire et fondre en larme.

Non, rien n'allait bien. Cela faisait bien longtemps que les choses avaient cessées d'aller _bien_. Et même son arrivée à Storybrook, une ville qui appartenait à _son_ monde, n'y avait rien changé.

Et ce n'était certainement pas cet adorable mais innocent serveur qui pourrait arranger cela pour elle. Personne ne le pourrait. Et particulièrement pas si les craintes de Wendy quant à l'identité de la personne qui avait cueilli ce bouquet s'avéraient fondés.

Mais elle ne pouvait humainement pas répondre ça à ce pauvre serveur. C'aurait été trop cruel. Alors, Wendy avait forcé ses muscles faciaux à s'étirer en un sourire et avait affirmé d'une voix qui se voulait légère que tout était parfait, et qu'elle le remerciait. Elle s'était levée en laissant un gros pourboire, comme à son habitude, et était rentrée chez elle dans son appartement à Londres, avec la constante impression que quelqu'un la suivait. Pourtant, elle avait beau se retourner, la rue demeurait parfaitement vide de garçon psychopathe aux yeux verts.

Et maintenant, elle se tenait là, debout dans son petit salon, la tête contre son violon, à jouer avec l'ardeur que procure le désir de se noyer dans quelque chose de plus grand que soi, ne serait-ce que pour quelques secondes, et cesser d'être elle, Wendy Moira Angela Darling, unique fille des Darling, Vingt-deux ans, fraîchement dépositaire d'un diplôme de droit.

Finalement, l'archet s'immobilisa sur la corde et une dernière note pure s'évapora dans l'air, ramenant Wendy à la réalité de son appartement.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Deux grands yeux bleus lumineux comme un ciel de printemps, et tout aussi doux. Un regard qui inspirait confiance. En effet, on n'y remarquait que trop peu souvent la lueur de malice qui avait l'habitude d'y briller. Pan l'avait fait. Et il l'avait brisée.

-Pan. Peter Pan.

Voilà, elle avait dit son nom. Un frisson la parcouru et Wendy sentit ses nerfs proches de craquer. Elle était si effrayée ! Tellement terrifiée à l'idée que ce cauchemar la prenne à nouveau.

Comment était-ce seulement possible ? Après leur retour à Storybrook, Rumple avait détruit Peter grâce à cette étrange dague. Sans Peter Pan, Neverland ne pouvait continuer à exister, si ? Avant son enfermement, Wendy se souvenait que lors des rares fois où le garçon se retrouvait obligé de quitter l'île, celle-ci semblait...rentrer en hibernation. Tout gelait, les fleurs se recroquevillaient sur elle-même sous une délicate mais solide couche de givre, les nuages cessaient de déambuler dans le ciel et mêmes les animaux se taisaient. Les Lost Boys se regroupaient tous sous le commandement de Felix et Rufio, du temps où ce dernier vivait encore, chaudement vêtu de manteaux, et l'attente commençait. Celle du retour de Peter Pan.

« Pas Peter Pan. Pan. » Se morigéna-t-elle intérieurement.

Mais Peter était mort. _Mort. _Détruit, envolé.

Mais si c'était vrai, alors comment ce bouquet pouvait-il être apparu, tout à l'heure, dans le cimetière ? L'avait-elle imaginé ? Non, jamais l'esprit de Wendy ne se serait amusé à inventé de telles choses. Et puis, cette chaleur furtive, ça, elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir rêvé.

Un nouveau frisson de terreur et de dégoût mêlé la saisit en songeant que ce monstre était peut-être une fois de plus entré en contact avec elle. Sa peau contre la sienne. Son souffle s'échappant dans ses cheveux…

Ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, trop nombreuses pour qu'elle puisse les analyser, trop rapides pour qu'elle puisse s'en souvenir. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, pour la troisième fois de la journée. N'en aurait-elle donc jamais fini de la peur ?

Puis, soudain, elle n'en put plus. Il fallait qu'elle parte, aussi vite que possible. Elle allait devenir folle à rester ici. Elle allait rentrer chez ses frères. Il était de toute façon prévu qu'elle fasse le voyage jusqu'à Storybrook pour passer Noël avec eux, la jeune fille n'aurait que quelques jours d'avance, ça ne changeait rien.

Elle se rua dans sa chambre, attrapa la valise la plus grosse qu'elle pouvait porter, y fourra tout ce qu'elle jugea appartenant au strictement nécessaire (lorsque vous avez vécu plus d'un siècle dans une cage de bois, la plupart du temps suspendue en haut d'un arbre, avec pour seule possession votre chemise de nuit, vous apprenez très vite à vous débrouiller avec pas grand-chose), ne résista pas au besoin instinctif de prendre ses livres avec elle, sortit de son armoire la grosse veste doudoune que John et Michaël lui avaient payés pour son premier Noël avec eux, et qu'elle n'avait jamais plus porté depuis, et l'enfila. Ce manteau était si épais qu'il devrait parvenir à lui tenir chaud, même durant l'hiver plutôt rude de Storybrook. Elle referma rapidement sa valise, et quelques secondes plus tard, sortait de son appartement.

En partant, Wendy ne remarqua pas qu'elle avait oublié de fermer la fenêtre de sa chambre, laissée entrouverte, et dont brise de vent froid fit légèrement voler les rideaux comme la jeune fille claquait derrière elle la porte d'entrée.

Alors? C'était comment? Des impressions? Des questions? Wendy va-t-elle revoir Peter? Celui-ci est-il toujours vivant? Storybrook a-t-il (encore une fois) été maudit? Wendy va-t-elle devoir payer une facture de chauffage astronomique pour avoir laissé une fenêtre ouverte en plein hiver ? :D


	3. Chapter 3

« Wendy ! Que fais-tu ici ? Tu aurais dû téléphoner, nous ne t'attendions que pour dans trois jours ! »

Wendy offrit à son frère John qui se tenait devant elle, un sourire où se trouvait contenu tout l'amour du monde. Toute sa fatigue aussi, si on savait regarder.

« Je sais, John. Je suis désolée mais je n'ai brusquement plus pu supporter d'attendre. Alors je me suis dit « Pourquoi pas ? » ».

Alors qu'elle plongeait ses yeux bleus lumineux dans ceux de son frère sans ciller, image même de la sincérité, Wendy se fit la réflexion que des années à raconter des histoires pour s'endormir lui avaient tout de même servie à quelque chose. La capacité de mentir sans sourciller, et de faire avaler le plus gros bobard à l'être le plus méfiant de la terre.

« Et tu as bien fait. Sourit John en la serrant brièvement mais chaleureusement dans ses bras. « Donne-moi ça. » Ajouta-t-il en attrapant à deux mains la valise que tenait sa sœur. « Et ne restes donc pas dehors ! Viens, entre. C'est Michaël qui sera heureux de voir. »

Wendy sourit à nouveau, et suivit son frère cadet –mais pouvait-on toujours considérer qu'il l'était ? Techniquement, à présent, John était âgé d'à peu près cinq ans de plus qu'elle- dans le couloir de la petite maison où il vivait avec l'autre frère de Wendy, Michaël.

« Tu aurais dû nous téléphoner, continuait John. « Nous serions venus t'attendre à l'aéroport. »

« Je sais, acquiesça-t-elle en s'arrêtant un instant dans sa progression pour observer une photo accrochée au mur qui les représentait, les trois enfants Darling, souriant chez Granny. « Mais c'est stupide, je n'y ai pas pensé. »

Ce n'était pas exactement comment cela s'était passé. En réalité, une fois arrivée aux contrôles de sécurité, comme le garde lui demandait de déposer ses objets en métal ou électroniques sur le tapis roulant prévu à cet effet, Wendy avait réalisé que lors de son brusque départ de Londres, elle avait omis de prendre avec elle son GSM. La jeune fille avait beau se maudire de sa propre stupidité, elle se retrouvait donc sans téléphone portable. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait l'occasion (et les moyens financiers) de s'en payer un nouveau.

Ce n'était pas grave en soi, cependant suite à sa disparition, ses frères avaient développés une légère tendance paranoïaque et surprotectrice à son égard, et Wendy ne désirait pas que John s'inquiète pour rien.

Elle le faisait déjà bien assez elle-même. Elle sursauta et se retourna vers John comme celui-ci approuvait :

« C'est juste. J'ai tendance à oublier que tu n'as pas toujours les réflexes qu'amène la technologie, à cause de …. » Il se tut et lui jeta un regard en coin.

Wendy lui sourit à nouveau et dit doucement :

« Tu peux le dire, tu sais. Je peux le supporter. »

John hocha de la tête pour approuver mais n'ouvrit plus la bouche jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux parvenus à l'ancienne chambre de Wendy. Celle-ci n'avait absolument pas changé, et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rire, touchée. Ses frères étaient sincèrement adorables.

Elle s'approcha d'une étagère et passa distraitement son doigt sur les couvertures de vieux livres de cours à elle.

« Je te laisse t'installer. Tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre en bas lorsque tu seras prête. »Fit son frère dans son dos.

Wendy l'entendit se diriger vers la porte et en tourner la poignée mais il se stoppa avant de l'avoir franchie.

« Oh et, Wendy…bienvenue à la maison. »

Maison.

Elle lui tournait le dos, aussi John n'eut-il pas la possibilité de voir sa sœur fermer douloureusement les yeux, et sa main caressant les livres s'immobiliser sur son manuel de géographie.

« Merci, John. » Souffla-t-elle.

Un instant plus tard, la porte se refermait. Wendy demeura là où elle était.

Maison.

Cet endroit n'était pas sa maison, aussi confortable soit-il. Pas plus que son petit appartement de Londres d'ailleurs. Elle n'y logeait que depuis quelques mois et n'y passait que le temps nécessaire pour dormir, manger et se laver. Elle ne parvenait pas à se sentir à l'aise dans cette petite boîte de béton qui lui rappelait trop sa cage.

Maison.

C'était la résidence Darling, sa maison. Or, cette dernière n'existait plus. On y avait fait construire une gare à la place. Wendy y avait été. Une grande gare moderne avec un toit de verre. John et Michaël n'avait rien pu faire puisqu'ils étaient considérés comme mort depuis des années par les autorités.

Wendy n'avait plus de maison.

« Ma maison est là où ma famille est. » Se murmura-t-elle, pour se convaincre.

Elle se détourna de l'étagère et se frotta les bras de ses mains. Son lit n'était pas fait. Il faudrait qu'elle aille chercher des draps dans le couloir.

« Allez Wendy, au boulot. »

Wendy passa une demi-heure dans la chambre, installant ses quelques affaires, dépoussiérant et nettoyant une ou deux babioles. La seule chose qu'elle ne fit pas fut aérer. Cela demandait de laisser la fenêtre ouverte.

Une fois ses affaires installées, Wendy descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre son frère. Elle le trouva dans la petite cuisine aux murs jaunes, en train de se préparer une tasse de café. Son frère se tourna vers elle comme elle entrait. Il avait passé un gilet de laine noire pour se protéger de la fraîcheur ambiante.

« J'ai appelé Michaël. Il ne va pas tarder à rentrer. Inutile de te préciser qu'il est heureux à l'idée de te voir ? »

Wendy s'assit à table et John la rejoignit, une seconde tasse entre les mains. Wendy le regarda avec reconnaissance.

« Merci. Je suis contente de le voir aussi. Où est-il ? »

« Au travail. Il a pris sa journée pour te voir. »

La jeune femme hocha de la tête et posa ses lèvres contre le rebord de la tasse. Elle fut surprise du goût. Ce n'était un café que John lui avait préparé, comme elle l'avait cru, mais un thé noir.

Elle ferma les yeux pour savourer le goût. Wendy n'avait jamais réellement adopté le café comme semblaient l'avoir fait ses frères, qui en buvaient plusieurs tasses par jours. Elle, elle restait attachée au bon vieux thé anglais traditionnel_. Mais bon_, songea-t-elle, _un_ Earl Gray _comme celui-ci était aussi le bienvenu._

« Alors, que veux-tu faire ? Autant profiter des jours où tu es là pour passer le plus de temps possible ensemble. Nous pourrions aller manger dehors, aller au parc ou rendre visite à… »

Wendy eut un petit rire.

« John ! Je viens tout juste d'arriver. Je n'ai pas envie de déjà ressortir. » Le coupa-t-elle gentiment.

Elle laissa passer un instant avant de poursuivre, adoptant un air dégagé.

« Mais puisque tu en parles, j'aimerais parler avec Emma. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Wendy prit une nouvelle gorgée du breuvage.

« Parce que c'est grâce à elle et à sa famille que je suis là aujourd'hui, et je lui en serai toujours reconnaissante. »

Et encore un nouveau mensonge. Mais Wendy ne voulait pas confier ses soupçons, peut-être totalement infondés, à son frère. Elle devait le protéger.

Cette fois-ci pourtant, so histoire ne parut pas être avalé sans le moindre doute par John. Celui-ci fronça légèrement les sourcils et la dévisagea un instant. Quand il se tenait comme ça, John faisait beaucoup plus vieux que son âge. Beaucoup plus sage aussi. Et malheureusement, plus perspicace.

« Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? » Interrogea Wendy, mal à l'aise.

_Faite qu'il n'ait pas compris que je racontais n'importe quoi._

« Wendy, es-tu sûre que tout va bien ? Tu sais que tu peux nous en parler si tu as un quelconque problème… »

« Je vais parfaitement bien, ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste…C'est juste que ma visite à la tombe de Papa et Maman m'a fait me rappeler de profiter du temps qu'on a auprès de ceux que nous aimons. Dit-elle, sentant sa gorge se serrer et ses yeux commencer à s'humidifier. Elle regarda le plafond, afin d'éviter que ses larmes ne s'échappent. « Et Emma est une très bonne amie à moi. Elle m'a sauvée. Elle connaissait Bae, elle connait le capitaine Hook et Tink. ».

_Elle connaissait Peter._

Son frère tendit le bras et attrapa sa main dans la sienne.

« Je comprends. »

Son regard accrocha celui de Wendy et la jeune femme hocha de la tête, gardant son regard plongé dans le sien. C'était un moment solennel, important. Ils en avaient tous les deux conscience. Ils restèrent un moment comme cela, grande sœur et petit frère, ou petite sœur et grand frère, au fond cela n'avait pas tant d'importance que cela, l'un près de l'autre.

Et progressivement, au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient, la grande main de John réchauffant la sienne, Wendy sentit la tension accumulée s'en aller doucement. Les muscles de ses épaules se relâchèrent alors qu'elle n'avait même pas conscience qu'ils étaient contractés.

Elle sourit une nouvelle fois à son frère.

Soudain, le bruit caractéristique d'un porte qu'on ouvre et que l'on referme leur parvint, et Wendy tourna la tête en direction du hall. L'instant d'après, la silhouette de Michaël, plus petite que celle de John, se découpait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Encore un instant plus tard, le jeune homme attrapait Wendy loin de sa chaise, la soulevant dans les airs, et la faisait tourner dans ses bras à l'en faire étouffer.

« Wendy ! Tu es enfin rentrée ! Tu nous avais manqué »

« Toi aussi, Mickey. »

Son frère finit par la relâcher, à sa demande, et tous trois s'installèrent.

« Alors dis-nous sœurette, tu ne supportes plus le froid de Londres ? »

« Michaël, si c'était pour la chaleur que j'étais venue, tu peux me croire que je serais déjà repartie ! »

Alors que la petite cuisine résonnait des rires d'elle et de ses deux frères, assise dans la cuisine, Wendy se sentit plus légère, remisant de côté ses craintes. Une douce chaleur envahit son être et elle s'enfonça plus confortablement dans son siège. Tout irait bien du moment qu'ils étaient ensemble.

C'était cela la famille.

C'était cela la maison.


	4. Chapter 4 partie 1

Coucou, voici la suite de l'histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous conviendra, vous êtes tous (toutes ?) tellement gentil(le)s dans vos message que je n'ose quasiment plus poster, par peur de vous décevoir !

Comme on approche de Noël, j'ai décidé de vous faire un petit « cadeau » à ma façon, et de poster deux chapitres en même temps. En fait de deux chapitres, il s'agit plutôt d'un seul, que j'ai écrit d'une traite et que pour plus de lisibilité et d'efficacité, j'avais décidé de scinder en deux. Cependant, je trouve qu'ils gagnent à être lus l'un à la suite de l'autre, et je me suis dit que cela vous ferait (normalement) plaisir !

Donc, dans cette étape-ci les choses bougent un peu pour Wendy mais pas en bien. Tout est loin d'être rose. Un nouveau personnage apparaît dans la seconde partie, je vous laisse deviner qui ! )

J'aimerais encore vous remercier chaleureusement pour la gentillesse dont vous faites preuve en donnant à cette histoire des lecteurs et encore plus en me laissant vos impressions (j'adore ça !).A ce propos, je PENSE avoir découvert comment répondre aux reviews, donc, je devrais pouvoir envoyer une réponse à vos message dans les jours qui suivent (comment ça, on s'en fout ? Mais euuuh :'( ).

Voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël (et non, plus de poste avant Noël, désolée) , et une très bonne lecture !

-PP&WD-

« Ferme tes yeux. » Lui chuchota une voix, tout contre son oreille.

Elle s'exécuta immédiatement, sans se poser de question. Avec confiance. S'il lui disait de fermer les yeux, c'était que le mieux pour elle était de le faire.

Debout au milieu de la clairière, Wendy respirait avec joie l'air frais et sucré qui rentrait et sortait de ses bronches, un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

Elle était si excitée !

« Est-ce que tu crois, Wendy ? »

La réponse s'écoula d'elle-même hors de la bouche de la jeune fille.

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que tu crois en Neverland ? »

« Oui, j'y crois. »

« Pour toujours ? » Insista la voix. Son souffle chaud souleva l'une des boucles de Wendy.

« Pour toujours. Je le promets. »

Elle se sentait si vivante, dans tout son être, du bout de ses doigts rosis par la fraîcheur matinale jusqu'au plus profond de son cœur. Tellement pleine, complète. C'était le grand jour !

Les réponses aux questions sortaient les unes après les autres, sans même qu'elle n'ait le temps de les penser, naturelles.

« Ouvre les yeux. »

Immédiatement, Wendy s'exécuta. La voix semblait avoir changé de provenance, et se trouver juste devant elle à présent. Elle ouvrit les paupières, et ses yeux rencontrèrent le vert dont s'inspiraient les forêts de Neverland. L'autre regard emplissait son champ de vision, ne laissant à Wendy aucune autre existence en dehors de ces iris éperdument verts. Si proches de son visage que Wendy craint un instant de loucher. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage. La voix reprit, grave, sérieuse, solennelle.

« Est-ce que tu crois en moi, Wendy ? »

« Je crois en toi, Peter. » Confirma-t-elle, sans pouvoir lutter contre l'immense sourire qui dévorait son visage, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi.

En face d'elle, les traits juvéniles s'éclaircirent à leurs tour, et les yeux semblèrent pétiller, non, s'illuminer. Une fossette malicieuse apparut sur la joue droite de Peter et il haussa un sourcil, comme il savait si bien le faire, l'air très satisfait de lui-même.

« Alors, regarde en bas. »

Une nouvelle fois, Wendy s'exécuta avant même de réfléchir au sens des parole, et un hoquet lui échappa. Elle pouvait voir le pan blanc de sa robe de nuit qui ondulait contre ses jambes. Ses pieds, nus.

Et encore en dessous, loin en dessous, Neverland.

Elle était en train de voler.

Son hoquet se transforma en rire qui laissait s'exprimer tout son bonheur, sans retenue. Wendy releva la tête et vit Peter, qui souriait lui aussi en la regardant s'essayer à planer dans les airs.

« Oh, Peter, c'est tellement magnifique ! »

Le garçon accrocha son regard et murmura :

« Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point, Wendy Darling. »

Wendy se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux grands ouverts dans la pénombre de sa chambre. Son cœur battait trop vite, trop fort. Les muscles de ses bras étaient tendus comme pour agripper quelque chose.

Oh mon Dieu ce qu'elle était terrifiée.

La jeune femme repoussa les couvertures, et s'assit dans son lit. Elle ne se sentait _physiquement _pas bien. Ses grands yeux effrayés demeuraient fixé sur le papier peint en face d'elle, comme si un film visible d'elle seule était en train d'y être projeté.

Ce cauchemar… Wendy frissonna. Elle avait besoin d'air. Non, en fait, ce n'était pas vrai, c'était de compagnie pour la rassurer dont Wendy ressentait le besoin mais d'après la faible clarté qui filtrait au travers des rideaux, la jeune femme estima que l'aurore devait s'être à peine levée. Elle n'allait pas réveiller John à cette heure-ci.

Son estimation fut confirmée lorsqu'elle écarta brusquement les pans de la tenture, et qu'un ciel mauve la salua. Les toits de Storybrook étaient enneigés, ce qui conférait un petit aspect féérique à la ville. Sa respiration se calma.

_Bon, réveillée pour réveillée,_ Songea Wendy en attrapant ses affaires pour aller se laver, et elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Il faisait froid dans la salle d'eau, à cause de l'heure matinale et de l'approche des fêtes de Noël. Aussi Wendy, une fois déshabillée, se hâta-t-elle de courir sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à l'intérieur de la douche, dont elle referma la porte avec soulagement, heureuse que le contact de ses plantes de pied avec les dalles glacées aie cessé. Pour se réchauffer, la jeune femme s'offrit une longue et brûlante douche, dans l'espoir que cela dénouerait son dos.

Elle dut y rester un bon moment, car lorsqu'elle ressortit, la pièce d'eau était pleine de buée accumulée. Wendy haussa les épaules. Elle ouvrirait la fenêtre une fois prête et l'air froid se chargerait de tout, et puis voilà. Elle saisit sa serviette bleue et, alors qu'elle sortait de la douche, s'immobilisa brusquement.

Sur le miroir, écrit dans la condensation des petites gouttelettes d'eau accumulées, quelqu'un avait inscrit, d'une écriture serrée mais parfaitement lisible :

« **_Et le vilain petit canard avait beau faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour être comme les autres, les canards de la mare continuaient de se moquer de lui. Parce qu'il était différent_**.»

,non,non,non,non,non. _Par pitié_.

Horrifiée, Wendy recula lentement, son pied cherchant à l'aveugle le rebord de la douche afin qu'elle puisse retourner à l'intérieur et s'y cacher, prétendant n'avoir rien vu.

_Non,non,non,non,non,non. Seigneur, non._

Son pied nu trouva l'appui, et elle se mit à reculer, secouant continuellement la tête de droite à gauche, dans un geste de refus. Ses lèvres tremblaient du cri d'horreur qu'elles s'efforçaient de retenir.

_Non,non,non,non,non,non._

Le dos mince de Wendy rencontra la paroi humide de la douche et la jeune femme s'y laissa glisser, jusqu'à se retrouver là, assise par terre, nue dans sa salle de bain, les jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine, et ses yeux bleus incapables de s'arracher du message qu'on lui avait laissé sur le miroir.

C'était une de ses histoires. Celle du Vilain Petit Canard. Elle se souvenait l'avoir racontée, il y avait très longtemps de cela, aux Lost Boys. Tous réunis autour du feu de camp, et surtout de Wendy, ceux-ci écoutaient, bouche bée. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi les autres animaux de la mare repoussaient le Petit Canard sans véritable raison.

Peter était présent aussi, bien sûr. Il ne ratait jamais les histoires de Wendy, et s'assurait que ce ne soit le cas de personne. C'était d'ailleurs l'un des rares moments ou Wendy semblait exercer une quelconque ascendance sur le comportement de Pan. Le reste du temps, le garçon était aussi imprévisible qu'enfantin, rendant son comportement impossible à appréhender.

Mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Peter se souviendrait d'une seule de ces histoires. A Neverland, une fois qu'elle prononçait le mot fin, le garçon était toujours le seul à réagir directement, et à partir vaquer à ses affaires sur Neverland ou bien venir la voir pour lui détailler en long et en large son avis sur le récit qu'elle venait de faire, argumentant que lui n'aurait pas été assez stupide pour tomber dans tel piège, aurait choisi tel chemin à la place de celui-ci...

Puis, il oubliait. Comme tout sur Neverland.

Du moins était-ce ce qu'avait cru Wendy. Pourquoi lui ressortait-il, si c'était bien lui, ce passage de l'histoire ? Ce message avait-il seulement une signification ou son unique but était-il de faire savoir à Wendy que son cauchemar était sur le point de recommencer ?

« Emma. »

Après un crochet par sa chambre pour enfiler son épaisse doudoune, Wendy se glissa hors de la maison où John et Michaël dormaient encore. Une bise mordante piqua ses joues, et Wendy enfonça son menton dans son col pour s'en protéger de son mieux. Elle sortit de l'allée, et ses pieds prirent instinctivement le chemin menant à chez Granny, dans l'attention plus ou moins consciente d'y prendre un thé avant de confronter Miss Swann au commissariat. Après tout, cette dernière n'était-elle pas la Sauveuse ?

Elle eut l'agréable surprise, lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, d'apercevoir immédiatement ladite Emma qui finissait de payer une tasse de café à Granny, et se retournait déjà pour partir. Wendy traversa la salle et se planta devant la blonde, parlant avant que l'autre ait même eut le temps de relever les yeux :

-Emma, il faut que je te parle.

Immédiatement, le joyeux brouhaha matinal qui régnait parmi les consommateurs cessa, et tous les regards convergèrent vers les deux femmes. Wendy les ignora du mieux qu'elle le put, malgré la brûlure que leur regard apposaient sur sa peau. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas été habituée, depuis son retour de Neverland, à être la cible des regards, et la source de maints chuchotements. Elle rajouta, plus pour oublier ces gens qui la fixaient étrangement que par nécessité :

« S'il te plait. »

**_Et le vilain petit canard avait beau faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour être comme les autres…_**

-PP&WD-

La Shériff de Storybrook ne fit pas de manière et balança son sac et sa veste sur une chaise, avant de se tourner vers Wendy. Ses yeux verts délavés la scrutaient avec toute l'attention du monde, prête à entendre ses problèmes. Dans sa main gauche, son café brûlant laissait s'échapper une longue colonne de vapeur, semblable à la fumée du camp des Indiens qui s'élevait dans le ciel, autrefois, à Neverland.

-Il se passe quelque chose, Emma.

A ces mots, la Sheriff la regarda avec un demi-sourire, ironique.

-Tu sais, Wendy, ça fait maintenant longtemps que j'ai appris que c'est lorsqu'il ne se passe _pas _quelque chose à Storybrook qu'il y a un problème.

Wendy lutta contre son envie de lever les yeux au ciel d'exaspération. Le moment n'était pas à la plaisanterie ! Pourquoi Emma ne le comprenait-elle donc pas ? Wendy inspira un bon coup et tenta d'éclaircir :

-Non, Emma. Les problèmes sont déjà arrivés, j'en suis…j'en suis quasiment sûre.

Sa vis-à-vis haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

-Quasiment ? Répéta-t-elle avant de boire une gorgée de café.

Wendy s'agita.

-Oui, je, c'est-à-dire, cela a commencé à Londres. J'étais allée me recueillir sur la tombe de mes parents et…

Wendy marqua une pose devant le visage soudain plein de pitié que marqua Emma. Si au début, la compassion des gens l'avait touchée, là, cela commençait réellement à l'exaspérer ! Pourquoi les gens la pensaient-ils donc toujours si fragile et incapable d'aller de l'avant ? Wendy fronça les sourcils d'agacement et continua :

« Et quand j'ai voulu repartir, un bouquet de Nortalys avait été déposé sur la tombe, et j'ai senti des Br...Une présence. Au début, j'ai cru avoir tout rêvé mais ce matin, en sortant de ma douche, il y avait un mot sur mon miroir. Un passage d'une de mes histoires. Précisa-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas refermé la bouche que Wendy compris qu'Emma ne la croyait pas. Ou tout du moins, qu'elle ne croyait pas que cela constituait des preuves suffisantes pour ramener à la vie le personnage d'une personne supposée morte.

La suite lui donna raison.

« Wendy, commença prudemment Emma qui avait reposé son café et la regardait étrangement. Es-tu certaine que ces…ces choses se sont réellement passée ? »

La jeune femme en resta bouche bée. En oubliant ses bonnes manières de petite fille londonienne, elle s'exclama :

« Quoi ? Mais, bien entendu que j'en suis certaine ! Je ne suis pas encore folle. »

Le front d'Emma se plissa de soucis et d'autre chose, que Wendy ne parvint pas à identifier. La Sheriff fit un pas dans sa direction, levant une main apaisante.

« Non, bien sûr que non, Wendy. Je n'ai jamais dit ça, voyons. Simplement….Simplement je pense que ce que tu as vécu là-bas a été très dur et peut-être que le fait de t'être rendue sur la tombe de tes parents a fait ressurgir tous ces mauvais souvenirs. »

Comme Wendy la fixait, incapable de dire un mot tant le dépit, la consternation, et surtout la déception l'envahissait, Emma tenta de rattraper sa maladresse.

**_…_****_Les canards de la mare continuaient de se moquer de lui. _**

« Ce n'est pas rare, tu sais, que des victimes de traumatismes soient victimes d'hallucinations occasionnelles. On appelle cela un contrecoup psychologique, le cerveau… »

« Tu penses que je mens. » La coupa Wendy, horrifiée.

« Bien sûr que non, simplement… »

« Simplement, tu penses que je suis en train de devenir folle. C'est ce que tu es en train de me dire. Que mon cerveau est trop faible pour supporter ce qu'il s'est passé, et qu'il cherche une échappatoire pour le réfuter. »

« Oui, enfin non, ce n'est pas de la folie mais je pense que c'est le mécanisme de défense qui…. »

« PARCE QU'APRES CE QUE J'AI VECU, TU PENSES VRAIMENT QUE C'EST DANS LE REVE QUE JE VAIS ALLER PUISER MON RECONFORT?! » Eclata brusquement Wendy, laissant sortir toute la frayeur et la tension de ces derniers jours, de ces dernières années, qu'elle s'était toujours efforcée de cacher. Emma marqua un mouvement de surprise et recula devant la violente réaction de la si douce et fragile Wendy. Celle-ci, incapable de s'arrêter, poursuivit.

« TU CROIS SINCEREMENT QU'APRES AVOIR ÉTÉ ENLEVEE ET SEQUESTREE PAR UN GARCON AUX POUVOIRS MAGIQUES, SUR UNE ILE NEE DE L'IMAGINATION DES ENFANTS OU SOUHAITER QUELQUE CHOSE SUFFI A LE RENDRE REEL, OU J'AI PERDU MON BAE QUE J'AI CRU MORT OU PRISONNIER, OU J'AI ÉTÉ RETENUE LOIN DE MA FAMILLE DURANT PLUS D'UN SIECLE, TU CROIS QU'APRES TOUT CA, C'EST DANS LE REVE QUE JE VAIS CHERCHER UN SOULAGEMENT ?! SERIEUSEMENT ?! »

« Wendy, s'il te plait calme-toi…Je n'ai pas dit que c'était forcément cela. J'ai simplement avancé que c'était une possibilité. Tu dois comprendre que l'affaire est bien trop grave pour que je puisse me permettre de sauter ainsi aux conclusions. »

Pour toute réponse, Wendy la foudroya du regard, à travers la pluie de larmes qui noyait à présent ses yeux bleus.

« Donc, vous ne comptez rien faire,_ Sheriff_ ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je vais juste attendre de voir ce qu'il se passe, et te confier ce numéro d'urgence. A partir de maintenant, évite de rester seule, d'accord ? tu as dit que tous ces événements s'étaient déroulés en quelques jours d'intervalle. On va regarder ce qu'il se passe sur un mois, Si dans ce laps de temps, plus rien d'étrange ne se produit, on en aura eu le cœur net. Sinon, au moindre doute, appelle et j'arriverai. Ça te va ? »

Wendy inspira un grand coup, fermant les yeux, avant de forcer ses lèvres à dessiner un sourire aimable à l'adresse d'Emma qui continuait de la regarder avec inquiétude, un bras légèrement tendu devant elle comme pour parer l'attaque d'un animal instable.

. « Bien, Capitaine Swann. »*

Emma lui jeta un drôle de regard et la corrigea gentiment.

« C'est Shériff. Je ne suis pas Capitaine. »

Wendy sourit à nouveau. L'image même de la douceur. Son poing se serra dans son dos. Elle approuva délicatement :

« Bien sûr, Shériff Swan. Et merci.»

Emma parut vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais la chevelure élégamment bouclée de Wendy disparaissait déjà dans le couloir, dont le plancher faisait résonner avec une violence étonnante les pas de la jeune femme.

* héhé, vous voyez pour quelle team j'étais pour le couple d'Emma :P

Review? ;)


	5. Chapter 4 partie 2

Ce fut profondément désappointée que Wendy ressortit du commissariat. Toute la colère éprouvée peu de temps auparavant semblait s'être évaporée de son être, aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. N'en restait qu'un vague ressentiment. Elle avait compté sur Emma pour, ayant elle aussi côtoyé Pan, comprendre la gravité de la situation et réagir en conséquence. A la place de quoi la femme lui répondait simplement par une explication psychologique de comptoir !

-Traumatisme, mon œil…Marmonna pour elle-même Wendy, répétant amèrement les mots du sheriff.

Un souffle de vent se leva brusquement et fit voleter ses cheveux. Wendy frissonna une nouvelle fois et accéléra un petit peu dans l'espoir de se réchauffer. Comment donc pouvait-il faire aussi froid dans le Maine ?

En vertu de l'heure matinale, les rues et allées demeureraient désertes pour un petit moment encore. En temps normal, cela n'aurait pas gêné Wendy, qui avec son optimisme inhérent, appréciait autant la compagnie d'autrui qu'elle s'accommodait de la solitude, à la façon dont on accueille une vieille amie rencontré par la force des choses.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, ces rues silencieuses et vides de toute agitation semblèrent malsaines à Wendy qui se demanda rapidement où est-ce qu'elle pourrait retrouver un peu de la rassurante chaleur humaine.

Hum.

A cette heure-ci, ce n'était pas une large variété d'options qui s'offrait à la jeune femme. En fait, elle avait le choix entre retourner chez Granny's (où tout le monde la dévisagerait en essayant d'apprendre pourquoi diable elle avait demandé un entretien avec le Sheriff) et les quais de la ville, où les pêcheurs et les dockers devaient déjà être en train de débuter leur journée de travail.

Le choix fut vite fait. Plutôt sauter dans le lagon aux sirènes que d'affronter tous les chuchotements et les regards en coin des gens sur son passage. Elle avait déjà vécu cela, et ne désirait pas retenter l'expérience.

Ce fut donc toujours frissonnant que Wendy se remit en marche vers le port. Là-bas, les nuages s'éclaircissaient un petit peu, permettant à un timide soleil de percer.

En marchant, Wendy s'interrogea sur le brusque accès de colère, presque d'hystérie qui s'était emparé d'elle au commissariat. La fille Darling n'était pourtant pas comme ça. Tous ceux qui la connaissaient savaient sa patience infinie et sa bonté inépuisable, tellement grande que Wendy en paraissait même ignorer la notion même du mot _colère. _Alors pourquoi donc avait-elle ainsi perdu le contrôle de ses nerfs en face d'Emma, sans raison apparente ? Certes, la Sheriff ne l'avait pas prise au sérieux, mais de là à réagir aussi violemment…

_Ce doit être à cause de Peter. Il me fait tourner en bourrique, comme il a toujours adoré le faire, et moi, comme une idiote, je ne marche pas dans son piège, j'y cours ! _

Car il n'était plus question d'espérer avoir imaginé ce bouquet au cimetière, à présent. Ni la présence à ses côtés. Avec le message de ce matin, il était devenu évident que Pan était de retour.

_Mais est-il seulement parti un jour ? _S'interrogea Wendy. _Peut-être était-il là, durant tout ce temps, sachant parfaitement où je me trouvais, ce que je faisais, qui je voyais…_

Wendy frissonna une nouvelle fois mais ce n'était pas dû au froid. La pensée que Peter ait pu l'avoir surveillée durant tout ce temps…

_Mais non, même lui ne peut pas se permettre de rester si longtemps loin de Neverland sans vieillir._

Mais alors pourquoi était-il là maintenant ?

« Eh bien Wendy, tu sors toute seule, maintenant ? »

A l'entente de cette voix froide, traînante, Wendy se retourna vivement. Ce faisant, son pied glissa sur une plaque de glace et elle ne dû le fait de conserver son équilibre qu'à un incroyable coup de chance. Se redressant, elle foudroya du regard l'impertinent qui l'avait ainsi surprise, bien que cela n'ait jamais eu grand effet sur lui.

« Felix ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

L'interpellé, appuyé contre un mur d'entrepôt, à moitié plongé dans l'ombre, poursuivit comme si elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche.

« Tu ferais mieux pas. Tu devrais pourtant savoir que c'est dangereux pour les petites filles perdues de se promener toutes seules, par les temps qui courent. »

Wendy plissa ses yeux céruléens. Elle pouvait sentir la colère qui, lentement mais surement, recommençait à sinuer dans son être. La jeune femme aurait dû en être étonnée, mais pour le moment elle s'en félicitait plutôt, car ainsi ce n'était pas la terreur qui prenait possession d'elle.

_Pourquoi Felix était-il venu lui parler précisément maintenant ?_

« Je ne suis plus une petite fille, Felix. Articula lentement et impassiblement Wendy. J'ai grandi. _Comme toi d'ailleurs._ Eut-elle l'envie d'ajouter, mais cela eut été trop méchant. Elle savait bien que Felix était toujours fidèle à Peter, et voir son corps grandir devait pour lui être une intolérable cause de souffrance.

C'était vrai, pourtant. Felix, s'il avait toujours été grand dans la mémoire de Wendy, devait bien avoir atteint les deux mètres à présent. Cependant, si ses muscles s'étaient développés, au contraire de sa corpulence, toujours aussi élancée, et que le Lost Boy avait remplacé sa tenue de camouflage feuille par un pantalon treillis et un sweat-shirt, son visage, lui, émacié comme la lame de son couteau, était demeuré le même. Froid. Et ses yeux conservaient l'aspect que Wendy leur avait toujours connu fixes, tant que s'en devenait presque troublant, chargés d'un ennui sans borne envers la personne de Wendy.

« Et je ne suis certainement pas _perdue. »_ Termina-t-elle en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

Felix eut un sourire en coin. Il regarda un point par-delà la tête de Wendy et continua, toujours de sa voix traînante :

« Pan ne serait pas content de t'entendre dire ça. Et toi comme moi savons qu'il vaut mieux éviter de mettre Peter Pan en colère, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Va te faire voir, Felix. » Rétorqua courageusement la jeune femme, espérant que son visage n'affichait pas à quel point elle avait envie de s'enfuir loin de lui.

Et puis que regardait-il par-dessus elle ? C'était très impoli. Et gênant. Wendy lutta contre son envie de se retourner, et de voir ce que l'ancien second de Peter fixait avec tant d'insistance, malgré les fourmillements qu'elle pouvait presque sentir dans son dos tant l'envie était forte.

Sa tirade n'attira chez le garçon qu'un léger sourire.

« Tu peux te raconter toutes les histoires que tu veux, Wendy. Ça ne changera rien aux faits. » Ancrant enfin son regard gris au sien.

« Que…Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Felix se décolla du mur contre lequel il était appuyé et marcha souplement de ses longues jambes de façon à se positionner en face d'elle. Il la fixa un instant puis la condamna de ces mots :

« Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire. Suis mon conseil, Wendy. » Il leva la tête vers le ciel. «Il va bientôt se remettre à neiger. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi tant que tu le peux. »

Et il s'éloigna, ses grandes mains plongées dans les poches de son pantalon. Wendy regarda sa grande silhouette céder aux insistances de la distance et, petit à petit, rapetisser.

Elle ne le poursuivit pas. Premièrement, parce qu'elle n'en avait pas envie. Deuxièmement, parce que cela n'aurait servi à rien. Felix était venu lui dire ce qu'il avait à dire, et rien ne pourrait lui faire échapper quelque chose de plus.

Une chose froide caressa la joue de Wendy. Celle-ci, surprise, leva à son tour la tête vers la couverture nuageuse, s'attendant à apercevoir les flocons prédis par Felix. Mais le ciel chargé conservait encore ses cristaux, et l'espace était vide de flocons. Tout comme la joue de la jeune femme.

C'était simplement une larme.

**_Parce qu'il était différent._**


	6. Chapter 5

Allez, je poste rapidement celui-ci avant de partir fêter la Nouvelle Année ! Je dois avouer ne pas être totalement convaincue par ce chapitre-ci: il s'agit d'un chapitre de transition, il est donc normal qu'il soit un petit peu plus "lent" que les autres mais pourtant...j ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas...J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le finir je dois avouer et du coup, j'apprécierais vraiment que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez, afin que je puisse m'améliorer.

Bon, je file, on se retrouve en 2015!

PP&WD-PP&WD-PP&WD-PP&WD-PP&WD

Felix n'avait pas menti. Il avait neigé. Et cela ne s'était pas arrêté depuis. On en était à trois jours sans discontinuer. La couche de neige était devenue tellement épaisse dans tout Storybrook que la maire, malgré les efforts des chasse-neiges, avait dû se rendre à l'évidence et recommander aux habitants de rester autant que possible chez eux, en attendant que cette dépression cesse.

« Wendy, tu me passes le carton s'il te plait ? Je pense que les décorations de Maman sont rangées là. »

Wendy sursauta, et se tourna vers Michaël qui la regardait, la main tendue dans sa direction.

« Pardon ? »Demanda-t-elle, sa voix aussi douce que les flocons qui tombaient sur le sol, de l'autre côté de la fenêtre.

« Le carton. Répéta Michaël. A tes pieds. Tu veux bien me le donner, s'il te plait ? »

Wendy le regarda encore un moment avant de reprendre pied avec la réalité. Elle baissa les yeux dans la direction que lui indiquait son frère. Un carton. Puis le lien se fit, et les chants de Noël recommencèrent à inonder les oreilles de Wendy de leurs joyeuses mélodies, les lumières chatoyantes de la guirlande que John s'efforçaient - davantage mal que bien- d'accrocher aux murs du salon lui scintillèrent à nouveau dans ses yeux, et l'odeur caractéristique d'un sapin de Noël, mélangée à celle de biscuits en train de cuire, caressa ses narines.

« Oh, oui, bien sûr ! »

Elle se pencha vivement et attrapa la lourde boîte, où de très anciennes décorations à l'apparence plus que fragile reposaient, puis la passa à son cadet près d'elle.

« Excuse-moi, Mickey, je rêvais. »

« On avait cru remarquer. » Marmonna John depuis le fond de la pièce.

Wendy se tourna vers lui. Le pauvre paraissait tout emberlificoté dans sa guirlande. Il était vrai que John n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très manuel. C'était pourquoi son emploi à la banque, comme leur père jadis, lui convenait très bien. Wendy s'avança charitablement pour l'aider, tandis que Michaël lançait :

« Bah, je pense que c'est la meilleur saison pour rêver, non ? Si on ne le fait pas à Noël, quand le ferons-nous ? »

Lui-même ne semblait pas éprouver de difficulté, juché sur une petite échelle du haut de laquelle il accrochait précautionneusement des décorations à un glorieux sapin de Noël.

Les trois enfants Darlings s'étaient réunis ce dimanche matin pour décorer leur arbre tous ensemble. Une douce chaleur régnait dans la pièce, dont l'atmosphère était encore davantage réchauffée par les chants de Noël que jouait l'ordinateur portable de John, posé sur un fauteuil. Les trois frères et sœurs s'amusaient beaucoup, évoquant ensemble de vieux souvenirs, ou s'amusant à chanter le plus faux possible. Dans la cuisine, Wendy avait enfournée plusieurs biscuits qui embaumaient jusque dans le salon.

« Merci, Michaël. Remercia vertement Wendy. Heureusement que tu es là pour prendre mon parti. »

Elle retira délicatement une longueur de la guirlande d'autour des épaules de John, attentive à ne pas lui faire perdre l'équilibre en tirant trop fort.

« Je t'en prie, Wendy. Toujours un plaisir. »Répondit fort poliment son frère.

Wendy étouffa un léger rire et termina de retirer la décoration du cou de son frère. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard plein de gratitude, reconnaissant qu'elle lui ait évité une mort par strangulation d'une guirlande de Noël rouge et verte.

« N'empêche, Poursuivit encore son bavard de frère, John a raison. Je me demande à quoi tu penses tout le temps, ces jours-ci. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te vois fixer le vide, comme si tu avais oublié ce que tu faisais là. »

Wendy ne répondit rien, se contentant de rectifier la position d'un Père Noël décoratif, légèrement de travers.

« Wendy ? » Insista son frère.

« Oh, rien, je pensais juste à des amis, à Londres. » Inventa-t-elle vite fait.

A la vitesse à laquelle elle inventait ses mensonges, il allait bientôt falloir qu'elle les étudie pour être certaine de ne pas se contredire.

« On n'est pas très proches, mais je me demandais si eux aussi avaient un Noël blanc. »

« Pourquoi ne leur passerais-tu pas un coup de fil ? Proposa John. Ça leur fera surement plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles, surtout si tu es partie aussi brusquement. »

« Oh, euh, oui, oui j'imagine que ce serait une bonne idée. » Bredouilla Wendy, rectifiant avec minutie proche de la maniaquerie la position de ce maudit Père Noël.

« Pourquoi ne le ferais-tu pas maintenant ? C'est l'heure idéale pour appeler, avec le décalage horaire… »

« Ah…oui, Merci Michaël, tu as raison, je vais….je, hum, les appelle tout de suite, dans ce cas. » Conclut-elle, la mort dans l'âme.

Elle abandonna là le Père Noël qui semblait n'être jamais destiné à avoir une position correcte et se dirigea avec des pieds de plomb vers le hall d'entrée, puis vers sa chambre.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à y attendre un petit moment, feignant de temps à autre de discuter pour plus de vraisemblance, au cas où l'un de ses frères monterait à l'étage, pour une raison ou pour une autre. En tous cas, Wendy ne voyait pas ce qu'elle aurait pu faire d'autre, désormais. Elle s'était emmêlée dans son propre mensonge.

Wendy ressentit soudainement une immense fatigue s'abattre sur elle, comme elle pénétrait dans sa chambre à coucher. Elle courba les épaules, incapable de se tenir droite plus longtemps. Son regard croisa brièvement celui de son reflet, dans la petite glace murale. Pour peu, elle ne se serait pas reconnue. En surface, rien n'avait changé, si ce n'était peut-être un teint légèrement plus grisâtre qu'à l'accoutumée, et ses élégantes boucles châtains qui s'aplatissaient à présent mollement sur son crâne. A part cela, Wendy gardait les mêmes traits doux et réguliers, le même sourire. Son port de tête n'avait pas changé, ni même le soin qu'elle apportait quotidiennement à sa tenue. La jeune femme s'efforçait toujours, qu'importait son humeur, d'être propre sur elle et s'habillait d'une façon qu'elle espérait classique mais élégante. Et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle, la jeune femme ayant revêtu une épaisse jupe au motif écossais bleue, ainsi qu'un pull de la même couleur. Non, rien n'avait changé. Wendy demeurait semblable à elle-même.

Pourtant, la jeune femme, en s'apercevant, remarqua immédiatement ce qui avait réellement changé. Ses yeux bleus, habituellement pétillants de vie, paraissaient désormais éteints. Comme si quelqu'un avait soufflé sur la flamme qui les habitait, ne laissant ainsi d'elle plus qu'une poupée creuse, animée uniquement de gestes mécaniques et dépourvus de sens. Et cela, en l'espace de quelques jours seulement.

Et la fatigue n'aidait pas. En trois jours, Wendy n'avait pas dormi une seule nuit complète, et elle s'estimait déjà chanceuse lorsqu'elle parvenait à se reposer plus de quatre heures d'affilée avant d'être réveillée, en larmes, par un cauchemar qui la laissait tremblante dans son lit, et parfaitement incapable de se rendormir. Le résultat s'exprimait à travers deux traits sombres qui soulignaient la peau fine sous ses yeux.

Pourtant, depuis que la jeune femme s'était entretenue avec Emma, plus rien ne s'était passé. Ni messages, ni présences dans son dos…Rien. Pas même le plus petit début d'ombre…

_Peut-être Peter est-il lui aussi immobilisé par le mauvais temps ?_

Non, c'était ridicule. S'il avait pu revenir d'entre les morts, ce n'étaient pas quelques gouttes d'eau cristallisée qui allait le prendre en défaut. Nonobstant, cela restait l'explication la plus plausible au brusque retour à la normalité dont elle jouissait. On aurait presque dit…

_Le calme avant la tempête._

« Wendy ! »

L'interpellée se retourna dans un sursaut, tétanisée de la révélation qui venait de s'offrir à elle. Heureusement pour elle ce n'était que son frère Michaël, qui venait d'entrer à sa suite dans la pièce. Celui-ci ne remarqua ni ses yeux dilatés de terreur, ni même sa main crispée sur la commode. Dans le cas contraire aurait-il directement compris la cause de ce bouleversement chez sa sœur. Après tout, lui aussi avait été prisonnier, puis esclave de Pan.

Mais il ne remarqua rien des signes pourtant évident de mal-être chez sa sœur. Il se contenta de lui sourire, comme toujours, et de lui souffler :

« Wendy, tu as oublié ton téléphone portable en bas ! J'ai pensé que du coup, tu aurais du mal à parler avec tes amis. »

Avec un léger rire, il lui tendit la main, le petit cellulaire noir reposant au creux de celle-ci. Comme l'automate qu'elle venait de voir dans son reflet, Wendy s'en saisit, le visage interdit. N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle était supposée faire ?

« Mon téléphone ? Où l'as-tu trouvé ? »

« Sur la table de cuisine quand j'ai été me chercher un verre d'eau. Tu as dû l'oublier après avoir enfourné les biscuits. »

« Oui, bien sûr. » Acquiesça doucement Wendy. « Merci. »

Elle allait vomir. Comme Michaël sortait de la pièce, fredonnant Wendy ne savait quel air de Noël, la jeune femme baissa les yeux vers la petite forme noire. Elle reconnut le léger éclat sur le haut droit de l'écran, fait quelques mois plus tôt. C'était bien son téléphone.

Qui aurait dû se trouver dans son petit appartement de Londres.

Par réflexe, la jeune femme l'alluma. Une seconde plus tard, le logo de la marque apparut sur l'écran, vite remplacé par sa photo de veille.

Wendy poussa un cri. Le téléphone s'échappa de ses mains.


End file.
